Time for a Romance
by Claudia Malakian BACK AGAIN
Summary: It's kinda hard to summarize...so read...PLEASE!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!! Mega Rocketshippy!!!!!!!!


Time for a Romance

By:Kylie McKeighan

Author's Note: I am a mega Rocketshipper. And I love making rocketshippy stories. So be sure to read my first storie; "A Rocket Vacation". Theres alot of romance when you get further into the storie. Oh and This is after Jessie and James are fired and become friends with Ash and Misty. And the pokemon talk in english. And Jessie has stronger pokemon. James, has the same ol' ones.

*********************************************************************************

Jessie: "Dinners done."

James: "Good, Im starving."

Jessie: "Well good. You can feed yourself."

James: "Where are you going?"

Jessie: "For a walk."

James: "Wait I'll go with you."

Jessie: "Why? I'm going to go find somewhere else to live."

James: "*beserk* What?!?!?!?!"

Jessie: "James, calm down. For you, me and Meowth. Thats what I'm looking for."

James: "Oh. I thought-I thought you were going to leave us."

Jessie: "Why would I do that? *to herself* _espesially when I like you. _*outloud* Okay?"

James: "Okay."

Jessie went out of the motel and looked for a cheap but nice house. But unfortunately there was no house so she walked back home.

James: "Any luck?

Jessie: "*sigh* No."

James: "Thats okay."

Jessie: "I guess so. I'm going to bed."

James: "Without dinner?"

Jessie: "I'm not hungry."

Meowth: "Ha ha! More for me then!"

Jessie walked into their bedroom and was getting changed.

Meowth: "This is great stuff! *munch* How'd she make it?"

James: "*distracted* I have no clue."

Jessie ran out of the bed room and grabbed James.

Jessie: "James!! There is a giant bug in our bedroom!"

James:"*sigh* I'll go get it."

James walked into the bedroom. Five minutes later he came running out with a 10 inch bug chasing him.

James: "Ahhhhh!!! Killer bug! Killer bug!"

Jessie: "Oh. It's just a Caterpie."

Meowth: "You mean 'Killerpie'?"

Jessie: "Ha ha! Good one!"

James: "Just catch it!!"

Jessie: "Huh? Oh. Pokeball, go!"

The caterpie disappeared into the pokeball.

James: "*panting* Thanks Jess."

Jessie walked into the bedroom and lied down. In five minutes she was asleep. James fell asleep in the kitchen along with Meowth.

*****Morning*****

Jessie was first to get up.

Jessie: "*yawning* Its morning?"

She walked out in the kitchen and found James, feet up on the table, arms crossed on his chest, head back, and snoring. She found Meowth curled up in James' lap.

Jessie: "Thats cute."

She leaned down and kissed James on the cheek. Then stroked Meowths back.

Jessie: "Get up you two."

James: "Huh?"

Meowth: "Wha?"

Jessie: "Time to get up."

The phone rang.

Jessie: "Hello? Oh hi Misty. So whacha you up to?"

Misty: "Jessie, I'm gonna need your help."

Jessie: "For what?"

Misty: "Well, Prof. Oak is sick and Ash and me, we have to take care of the pokemon.And I was wondering if you and James could help us out?"

Jessie: "*covering the phone* Do you want help Ash and Misty take care of a few pokemon?"

James: "Okay."

Jessie: "*into the phone* Yeah!"

Misty: "Okay thanks, bye."

Jessie: "Bye."

Jessie: "Go get changed James."

James got changed and walked out of the bed room. Jessie was already changed so she got her coat.

Jessie: "Lets go Meowth!"

Meowth: "I'm coming!"

Meowth walked out of the bathroom and hopped up into Jessie's arms.

Jessie: "Meowth?"

Meowth: "*purr*Yeah?"

Jessie: "Nothing."

As they were walking out the door, Jessie looked distracted.

James:"Jessie, whats the matter?"

Jessie:"Oh. I was just thinking about my past."

James:"Will ya tell me about it?"

Jessie:"Well I was thinking about my father.What he was like."

James:"You never got to meet him?"

Jessie:"No. When My mother and father were in the hospital, it was the day before I was supposed to be born. My father had been suffering from this illness for a long time, and well, there were risks of having heart attacks, and he had one. It happened the day before I was born. The nurses and docters tried to save him, but, well, he died."

James:"Oh, Jessie, I'm so sorry."

Jessie:"Thats okay." 

They reached Prof. Oaks Lab.

Jessie:"We're here!"

Misty came running out.

Misty:"Jess! How ya been?"

Jessie:"Great! You?"

Misty:"Fine."

James looked at the pokemon.

James:"There all in good shape."

Meowth jumped out of Jessies arms and Pikachu jumped in.

Jessie:"Pikachu!"

Pikachu:''Jessie! I missed you!"

Jessie:"I missed you too!"

Jessie started to gently scratch under pikachus neck.

Ash cames running out.

Ash:"Ahhhh! Misty!Jessie!James!Somebody!Anybody!Help!"

Everyone:"Huh?"

Their was a stampede of pokemon chasing Ash.

James:"No! Not this way! Don't leed them this way!Ahhhhh!"

Jessie,Misty,Meowth and Pikachu all started laughing.Then Pikachu used an electric shock on all of the stampeding pokemon.Soon there was a pile of black pokemon on the ground.Afterwards everybody went inside and started working.Jessie and Misty had to fix a leaking roof while the guys worked in the grass feilds.

Jessie:"*groan*We get all the dirty work.Esspecially high *gulp*Dirty work.This thing is like 50 feet high!"

Misty:"I know."

At that moment Jessie slipped.

Jessie:"Ahhhh!James!"

James heard Jessie and ran to where she was about to fall.Misty grabbed onto Jessies hand but lost her grip.

Jessie:"James!James!"

James:"I'll catch you!"

When Jessie fell James caught her.

Jessie:"James you, you saved me."

Misty climbed down the ladder and Ash ran over.

James:"Yeah."

Then Jessie leaned up at James and kissed him on the lips.Ash, Misty, Meowth and Pikachu stood, stared in amazement at the two, locked at the lips.Then, James set Jessie down on her feet the two still locked, and had his hands resting on her hips, and her arms around his neck.Ash,Meowth and Pikachu turned away in disgust, while Misty just stood, staring.

Ash:"Hey!"

Pikachu:"Hey!"

Meowth:"Hey!"

Misty:"Hey!"

Ash:"We'll never get their attention this way."

Ash turned his head towards the couple then turned back at the group.

Misty:"I have an idea!At the count of three, we'll all yell. Got it?1,2,3!"

All:"Hey!"

Jessie and James jumped apart, suprised and embarassed.

Jessie:"What?"

James:"Who?"

Then they looked at eachother and blushed.

Ash:"Jessie and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

Ash was answered with a mallet on the back of his head.

Jessie:"Shut up!"

James:"You still carry that mallet with you?"

Jessie:"Of course."

Ash:"That hurt!"

Misty:"Way to go Jess!"

James: "We have to get working.Ash back in your original spot.Misty, go with Ash.Meowth, Pikachu, you go with them.I'm gonna work with Jessie."

Ash:"Why? So you two can make-out?"

James:"No! So I can grab her if she slips!"

Jessie: "*wispering* _Why do you really want to work with me?"_

James:"*wispering*Just because."

Jessie:"Oh."

Everybody went to their spots.But instead of working, Jessie and James talked.

Jessie:"James."

James:"Jessie, why did you slip?"

Jessie:"I was distracted."

James:"Oh.About what?"

Jessie:"My past."

James:"Oh, Jessie."

Jessie:"Yes James?''

James:"I don't want you to think about your past, if things like that are gonna happen."

Jessie:"I can't help it."

James:"I see."

Jessie:"James you were always lucky when you lived with your parents! You were rich! You dont know how it is to be poor! It's awful!You were always lucky!*crying*You got to meet your father! I never did! So pretty much Giovanni was my father! You know how mean he was to me before I met you?! He pretty much abused me!"

James:"*gasp* What?! Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?"

Jessie:"Because-because I wasn't so close to you before. I love you James! But before I started liking you, I didn't think you would care. So I never told you. I told Ekans. And it cared."

James:"*gasp* You- you love me now, and just told me your feelings?Jessie. I- I love you too."

What Jessie and James didn't know, was that Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth were standing by the house listening.

Jessie:"I-"

At that second James kissed Jessie on the lips. The two sat on the roof there hands locked together, their lips on eachothers, and enjoying the kiss.When they finished they just looked very happy.

Jessie:"James. I-I wish we could start a relationship."

James:"Jessie, we already have."

Jessie:"Really?"

James:'Yeah."

Misty walked out from where she was standing.

Misty:"Hey you two! What are the children's names gonna be?"

Jessie:"Huh?Why I oughtta..."

James:"Jessie, keep calm."

Ash walked out next to Misty and held her hand.

Jessie:"I dare you two to kiss!"

James:"C'mon.Kissy kissy."

Jessie:"It's easy, see."

She leaned over and kissed James.

Misty:"Heh,Uh...I guess so."

Ash:"Okay."

The two kids kissed.Jessie and James' jaws dropped.

Jessie:"I was sure they wouldn't do it."

James:"I know."

Misty pulled away from the kiss.

Ash:"That wasn't bad."

Misty:"I know!"

Jessie:"Well, its time me, James and Me-Where is Meowth?"

Meowth:"Right here!"

Jessie:"Oh.Well see ya."

James jumped down off the roof, and Jessie was next.Jessie jumped and James caught her. They started home.Meowth was walking behind them.

James:"So Jessie, will you tell me more about your past?"

Jessie:"Okay.Well, when I was younger, we were poor, so I never really got what I wanted.Material wise, of course. Well, I wanted to get some money so I thought about running away but I never did. Then my mother enrolled me into Pokemon Tech..Before I met you, there was this one kid I had a big crush on. His name was Billy.But he was really mean to me.Then we got into a fight and went to punch me and I hit him with my mallet. And you got in the fight and that was when we never even knew eachother.And you know the rest."

James:"Yeah..."

They looked at eachother and kept walking.Soon they were home.

Jessie:"James, I want you to know, that well, uh, nevermind."

James:"Okay."

Meowth:"Hey you two lovebirds! Snap out of it!"

Jessie:"Huh?Oh. Shut up Meowth!Hey its already 9:00 pm? Wow its gotten late fast."

James:"Yeah.Meowth go to bed.Oh, Jessie, let's go for a walk."

Jessie:"Okay."

The two went for a walk. They came across a building they had never seen before.

Jessie:"Huh? Whats that building doing there?"

James:"I dont know.Lets find out."

They went inside the building.

Jessie:"Its dark in here."

James:"I know."

Jessie:"Hey there's a light up there!Lets go find out what it is."

They ran up to the doorway where the light was.

Jessie:"James, stay back,*pushing him against the wall next to her*Its Giovanni."

Giovanni:"Okay. Now heres the plan to get Ash Ketchum's Pikachu..."

James:"Their gonna get Ash's Pikachu!"

Jessie:"James, be quiet! There gonna hear you."

James started to point behind Jessie while backing away.

James:"J- Jessie, I-Its to l-late."

Jessie:"Huh?"

Jessie spun around on her heels only to be grabbed by the wrists.

Giovanni:"So you decided to come back, eh? Unfortunately you brought that trash for brains, James."

Jessie:"Hey! Your insulting him o-Ahhhh!''

Giovanni squeezed Jessie's wrists so hard they almost broke.

James:"Let her go!"

Giovanni:"Shut up! Trash for brains!"

Jessie:"Let me go!"

Giovanni set her down for a minute, just so he could grab her neck.

Jessie:"*gag*Let me down!"

Jessie had her hands up on Giovanni's trying to make him drop her.

James:"Let her go!Your gonna choke her!"

Giovanni threw Jessie against the wall so hard it knocked her out.

James:"Jessie!"

James ran over to where Jessie was laying, unconcious. Giovanni sent out his Mewtwo so it could attack.James grabbed Jessie's pokeball with Mew in it.

James:"Mew, sheild Jessie with a pink bubble now!"

Mew:"Okay."

Giovanni:"You think you can stop me with a meisley pink bubble?How pathetic!Ha!"

Giovanni sent Mewtwo to attack Mew. Mew was playing a little tag game.So Mewtwo would follow Mew and forget about Jessie.James ran to Jessie and put his hand on the pink bubble she was in. Ten minutes later Jessie came to.

Jessie:"James... is that you...?"

James:"Yeah it is."

James popped the bubble Jessie was in.

Jessie:"James."

James:"Jessie."

The two kissed for at least half a minute.When Giovanni saw what they were doing he took out a gun and fired it.

Jessie:"Huh?James look out!"

James jumped out of the bullets path.

James:"Are you nuts?!?!?!?You could have killed me!"

Giovanni:"Well, that was my intention."

Jessie:"Jerk!Mew return!"

Mew dissapeared into the pokeball.

Jessie:"Lets go!"

Jessie and James started running.Giovanni sent out his best pokemon and made them chase Jessie and James.

Jessie:"*pant* James! Lets split up! You take that way!"

James:"Okay."

The pokemon stopped chasing them and returned to their master.

Jessie:"We lost 'em."

She returned to James and they walked home.Before they went inside they kissed.

Jessie:"James, I'm gonna go to bed."

James:"Good night."

Jessie:"Aren't you gonna go to bed?"

James:" I'm gonna stay up a little while longer."

Jessie:"Okay.Good night."

James:"Good night Jessie. Sweet dreams."

Jessie smiled and went to bed.

James:"Ouch! My arm, it hurts!"

James pulled up his sleeve and noticed the bullet hit the side of his arm.

James:"Ahhhhh! I'm injured!"

Jessie, hearing James' scream got up and went into the kitchen.

Jessie:"What's*yawn* the matter James?"

James:"When Giovanni fired the gun, it hit my arm, and I never noticed it, I was to worried about you."

Jessie:"Let me see your wound."

James:"See it?"

Jessie:"It's not that serious, but I think we should take care of it."

Jessie went to the medicine cabinet and got bandaids, gauze, and peroxcide.

Jessie:"Give me your arm."

James:"Jessie, I cant do that!If I give you my arm I'll be in more pain than I already am, let alone armless!"

Jessie:"*giggle* James, I didn't mean take it off, I meant let me see it."

James:"Oh, Okay.Here."

Jessie:"Let see, first the gauze, now the peroxcide, the gauze, and now the bandaid."

James:"Hey, it doesen't hurt! Jessie, your a natural nurse!"

Jessie:"Thanks James, but if I ever went to be a nurse, I'd barely ever get to see you."

James:"That's bad."

Jessie was caught in a gaze with James.They leaned towards eachother slowly, then finally their lips met. They kissed, and obviously, unseen, Meowth quietly watched.Jessie pulled away from the kiss.

Jessie:"James..."

James:"Jessie..."

Meowth:"Okay you two lovebirds. You can stop now. James, uh I kind of, sort of, well I broke your bed. So now you have to sleep on the floor."

James:"You what?! Why you little furball! I cant sleep on the floor!I turn out ugly in the morning!"

Meowth:"You're ugly all the time!"

Jessie:"James, calm down! Personelly, I would let you use my bed, but I'm gonna be in it, and I'm not quite comfortable sleeping with a guy, even if its you.I know your my boyfriend and everything, but, I just can't do that."

James: "I understand. *sadly* I'll go sleep on the floor."

Jessie: "*sigh* Okay."

James: "I can?"

Jessie: "Go get in my bed."

James: "Yeah!"

James ran into their bedroom and hopped in Jessie's bed. Jessie walked in. Then got on the opposite side of the bed James was on.

Jessie:"James, try anything funny and I'll hit you with my mallet."

James:"*gulp*"

The night went on. James, still on his side, accidentally, put his arm around Jessie.When they woke up, Jessie had no idea, until she saw James' arm on her.

Jessie:"Huh?"

Then, without warning, Jessie smacked James on the side of his face so hard, he got knocked out of the bed.

James:"What you do that for?!?!*putting his hand on the bright red mark that was left after Jessie smacked him*"

Jessie:"You know exactly why! *humph*"

James:"No I don't! And I suppose, since you smacked me so hard, it was probably bad.And I'm sorry!"

Jessie:"What's this? Oh James, I'm sorry. You obviously didn't know.*putting her hand on his face* I'm sorry. Let's take care of this. I'll go get some ice."

James:"Okay."

Jessie walked out of the bedroom and towards the freezer.

Jessie:"He's so cute when he's angry. But I wonder if he was telling the truth?"

Jessie reached the freezer and got some ice and a papertowel. Then walked back into the bedroom.

Jessie:"Here ya' go.*leaning down and giving him a quick kiss*Hope it helps."

James:"I'm sure it will...thanks."

Jessie:"No prob.*giggle*James, remember last night when we ended up going back into Team Rocket HQ?"

James:"*putting the ice on his face*I don't see how that was funny..."

Jessie:"Think about it. We have been fired, then Giovanni built his new HQ pretty much next door, and we had no clue until we went inside. And he pretty much killed us."

James:"I don't get it."

Jessie:"*sigh*"

Jessie went into the bathroom and took a shower. James got dressed. Once Jessie got out of the shower they went outside.

Jessie:"So James, what ya wanna do?"

James:"Just stay right here and talk."

Jessie:"'bout what?"

James:"Well, what we're gonna do tonight."

Jessie:"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

James:"Well, not on a date exactly. More like out to dinner, maybe at a really fancy restaurant..."

Jessie:"I'd love to go!"

James:"Great!"

Jessie ran inside and called Misty.

James:"Huh?Hmmm*smirk*I've got it!"

Jessie:"Hi Ash!Is Misty there?"

Ash:"*on the phone*Yeah...Misty phone!"

Jessie:"Ash... try not to yell so loud into the phone. Okay?"

Ash:"*sweatdrop*Oh. Heh heh Here's Misty."

Jessie:"Hi Misty! Guess what!"

Misty:"What?"

Jessie:"James asked me out on a date!''

Misty:"How romantic!Where ya gonna go?"

Jessie:"I don't know. Hey Misty, will you come with me to the mall so I can pick out a nice dress?"

Misty:"Sure!Come pick me up!"

Jessie:"Okay!Bye"

She hung up. Jessie got in James' car and drove to Ash's house where Misty was staying. When she got there she knocked on the door. Ash's mom answered.

Jessie:"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!"

Ash's mom:"Oh hi Jessie!Misty's on her way."

Jessie:"Thanks."

Ash's mom:"Hey, aren't you that girl from Team Rocket?"

Jessie:"Oh no. No no no no. I hate TR!"

Ash's mom:"Oh well okay."

Misty came out and hopped in the car.

Jessie:"Well, bye!''

Jessie got in the car.

Ash's mom:"Strange girl..."

Jessie and Misty where headed to Celadon Mall.

Misty:"So Jess, what do you plan on picking out?" 

Jessie:"A nice tight and sparkly dress."

Misty:"Well, you're quite the girl, and with such a slim figure, I'm sure any thing will look good on you."

Jessie:"Thanks Misty."

They got to the mall and parked. Then went inside.

Jessie:"There it is! The dress I planed on getting!"

She ran over to the dress. The dress was red, that sparkled when it was in a certain position toward light,it had a slit up the side, it was a tight dress, with very thin straps.

Jessie:"I'm gonna go try it on."

Jessie went in the fitting rooms.10 minutes later she came out. As a guy walked by he whistled.

Guy:"Your a nice lookin' lady."

Jessie:"Lay off!*hit him with a mallet*I already have a lover!"

Guy:"I can tell."

Jessie walked over to Misty.

Jessie:"How do I look?"

Misty:"Wow!You look great!But now we have to find nice shoes."

Jessie:"Okay.I'm gonna go get changed into my normal clothes."

She walked back into the fitting rooms.5 minutes later she came out wearing her regular clothes.

Jessie:"I'm gonna go buy this. Wait for me in the shoes."

Misty:"Okay."

Jessie walked over to the cash register and set her dress on the counter.

Lady:"This is all?"

Jessie:"Yes.Why?"

Lady:"Well, I have a funny feeling your going out to dinner with your lover. Is it true?"

Jessie:"Yes...Can you just tell me the price?"

Lady:"$50.00"

Jessie:"Here."

Lady:"Here."

The lady handed Jessie the dress and walked away.Jessie walked away to the shoes.

Jessie:"Hi Misty."

Misty:"Hey Jess!Come over here!I found matching shoes!"

Jessie:"They're perfect!"

Jessie bought the shoes and they went home.By the time they got there it was 6:00.Neither James nor Ash was there.

Misty:" I wonder where they are?"

Jessie found a note on the door.It read;

****

Dear Jessie,

Went out to find a tux.Misty has a blind date so you might want to get her a dress.

**Love, **

James

Jessie:"Misty!You have a date!A blind date, but it's a date!"

Misty:"I have a date!Oh my god!"

Jessie:"I've got a dress that won't fit me but it will fit you!"

Misty:"Great!!"

Jessie and Misty ran inside and got the dress.As Jessie and Misty was inside James and Ash got home.James and Ash were wearing tux's and Jessie and Misty were getting changed into their dresses.Jessie was wearing her hair down along her back as Misty was too.When the two girls came out Ash and James were amazed.

James:"Jessie?"

Ash:"Misty?"

Jessie:"Yes, James?"

Misty:"Yes, Ash?"

James:"Your, beautiful..."

Ash:"You too Misty..."

Jessie:"While you two are sitting there in awe we could be going down to the restaurant."

James:"Let's go."

Jessie:"James, did I tell you that you look sexy in a tux?"

James:"No, you didn't.You look sexy in that dress."

Misty:"Hey!C'mon!"

Ash was in a gaze at Misty.Then Jessie pulled his cheek.

Ash:"What you do that for?!"

Jessie:"*wispering to Ash*Looks like someone's in love...."

Ash:"Shhh!She might hear you!"

Misty:"Hear what?"

At that minute Jessie disappeared.

James:"Jessie?!?!"

Ash & Misty:"Where'd she go?"

Jessie:"*mumbling with a hand over her mouth*Let me go!"

A mysterious young man was dragging Jessie.

Man:"I don't want to hurt you so don't struggle or I'll have to shoot you!!"

Jessie:"*to herself*Well I do..."

And with that she bit the guy's hand.

Man:"Hey!Dang!"

Jessie:"Nah nah!*sticking her tongue out*Take that!"

Then the man took out a gun and fired it.

Jessie:"Ahhhhh.*grabbing her leg where the bullet hit her*James!Help!*crying*Ow!"

Jessie started to stand up.With no luck she fell down.Then she started to crawl but to no avail the man grabbed her.

Jessie:"Let me go you jerk!"

Then he put a gun to her head.

Jessie:"*laughing nervously*Heh heh.Did I say jerk?Oh I meant nice man..."

Man:"You can make this very easy or very hard."

Jessie:"*Making him let go and getting on her knees*Please, let me go on my date with James...*crying* this is my very first date.So please..."

Man:"*starting to cry*Okay..."

The man picked Jessie up and brought her to James who was crying.

Man:"Ahem."

James looked up.

Man:"I beleive you are late for your date.Here's your girl."

The man gave Jessie to James.

James:"Thanks."

Jessie looked up to James, who was looking down to her slowly leaned up towards James and kissed him.Then pulled away and screamed.

Jessie:"Ahhhh!!!!!!!"

James:"Whats the matter?"

Misty and Ash looked up.

Jessie:"My leg!It's hurt!That guy put a bullet through it!"

James:"Jessie!Lets take care of this!"

James rushed Jessie inside.Ash and Misty followed.

James:"Ash!Go get the peroxide!Misty!Get the bandages!"

Ash and Misty:"Okay!"

They ran and got what James wanted and brought it back to him.

James:"Thanks!"

James poured the peroxide on Jessie's wound.Jessie clenched on to Ash's sleeve.

James:"Does it hurt?"

Ash:"I think so!She's squeezing onto my sl-Yaaaaah!!!!She has a hold of my arm!She squeezes hard!Yaaaaah!"

James:"Huh?"

Misty:"Your gonna need some help."

James put the bandage on Jessie's leg and wrapped it around it.Jessie got up and walked, slightly limping, to the car.

Jessie:"Let's go!We'll be late for our date!"

James:"Just as joyful as ever!Let's go!"

Ash"Let's!C'mon Misty!"

Misty:"You're my date?"

Ash picked Misty up and put her in the car.And then Ash jumped in.James drove to the restaurant.

Jessie:"So what restaurant are we going too?And are there gonna be hot guys there?"

James:"We're going to a fancy restuarant.And- hey!I'm your guy!"

Jessie:"*giggle*James, I'm only flirting with you.Your as hot as hot can get.You're my blue haired hunk!"

James:"Huh*blushing*Stop it!You're embarrassing me!"

Misty:"Aren't they romantic?*giving Ash a kiss*How come you never told me you had a crush on me?"

Ash:"Well..."

James:"We're here!"

Jessie:"Oh good!"

They got out and walked in the restaurant.

Man:"Reservations?"

James:"Rockets and Ketchums."

Man:"Here we are.Go on ahead.Your table is number 12."

James:"Thank you."

Jessie:"You're becoming very proper."

James:"Only around that dweeb."

Jessie:"Good..."

They walked to their table.When they sat down a waitress came over.

Waitress:"Here are your menus.The special today is Horsea soup."

Jessie:"Thank you."

Ash:"Horsea soup?Nasty!"

Misty:"Cruel too!"

Jessie:"Kids..."

The waitress came back.

Waitress:"Have you decided yet?"

Jessie:"Yes.Two of the specials and two of your vegatble soups."

Waitress:"Okay.And what to drink?"

Jessie:"Four waters."

Waitress:"Okay."

She walked away.

Jessie:"Look James!They have a dance floor!Let's go dance!"

James:"Okay."

The two walked on the dance floor and started dancing.Then a slow song came on.They got closer to eachother.And then kissed.Every body in the restaurant looked up.Ash started laughing histercally.Misty looked at him and kissed him so he would shut up.Jessie pulled away from her kiss.

Jessie:"Uhhh... James, those people are staring at us..."

James:"I'll take care of it..."

James took out a gun.

Jessie:"James!!!"

James:"Don't worry*snicker**pulling the trigger*Boom!!!!"

The end of the gun snapped and a sign saying boom popped out.

Jessie:"*giggle*James you tricked me."

Everybody started laughing.

Jessie:"*pointing to the clock*Look what time it is,uh... honey."

James:"I know sweetheart.It's 10:00"

Jessie:"Well, we should get going."

James:"But we haven't eaten!"

Jessie:"Hang on..."

Jessie walked up to the counter.

Jessie:"Excuse me, sir..."

Man:"Yes?"

Jessie:"Is that clock correct?*pointing to the clock*"

Man:"Oh no...The real time is 7:00."

Jessie:"Thank-you."

Jessie walked back to the table.

Ash:"The food's here!"

Jessie:"I can see that."

Jessie sat down next to James and got her soup.They started eating.Jessie got closer to James.Misty got closer to Ash.

James:"This is good.Mine is almost gone."

Jessie:"I still have a lot left but I'm not sure if I like it..."

James:"I'll finish it if you don't..." 

Then Misty's Song started to play.

DJ:"This song is titled Misty's Song from the 2BA Master cd."

Ash noticed the voice.

Ash:"Misty!That's your voice!You had a crush on me first!"

Misty:"*blushing* Huh?Wha?No way!That was so they could record me!"

Jessie:"Wow...*leaning over onto James*This is so relaxing."

James*combing his fingers through her hair*Yeah."

Jessie closed her eyes.

James finished his dinner.Ash and Misty did also.

James:"Ash, will you go up and get the bill?''

Ash:"Sure..."

Ash got the bill.Then gave it to James.

James*gasp*150.00?!?!?!?!"

Ash:"Shhh!Your gonna wake Jessie up!"

James:"This is thanks I get for eating dinner here. Ha! No thanks at all!"

James put the money on the table and picked up Jessie. Then walked out to the car. Carefully set her in, buckled her up, and got in. Ash and Misty got in the car. James drove to Ash's house and dropped him and Misty off and then drove home. When he got there he picked up Jessie and put her in bed.

James:"Good night Jessie,my sweet."

He kissed her and went in the kitchen where Meowth was, sleeping.

James:"Pesky furball."

He went in Jessie's bedroom and got in bed.Then went to sleep.This time, Jessie put her arm around James and put her head on his chest.In the morning, James was up first.He looked at Jessie and smiled.Then woke her up.

James:"Jessie, get up."

Jessie:"What?Oh hi James."

Jessie got up and helped James out of bed.Jessie looked down at her leg.The blood soaked through the bandage that was around her wound.

Jessie:"Uh, James..."

She pointed down towards the wound.

James:"We'll fix it."

James brought Jessie into the kitchen and she sat down.Then put her leg on a chair.James took the bandage off.

James:"Well Jessie, it looks healed."

Jessie:"Well, it was all because of you."

She kissed him.

James:"Just out of love."

Jessie wrapped a new bandage around her leg.And they went for a walk.

Jessie:"This is so peaceful James."

As they were walking a stray arrow was headed towards Jessie.James jumped in front of her and the arrow went straight into his chest.He fell back into Jessie's arms.

Jessie:"James!"

James:"*gasp*Pain!"

James started to close his eyes.Jessie pulled the arrow out of his chest and put her hand on his wound.The blood soaked through the cracks between her fingers.

Jessie:"C'mon!Don't leave me!You can make it!"

James:"You know I love you Jessie but I'm afraid I cant make it."

Jessie's eyes filled up with tears as James died in her arms.

Jessie:"James?James!"

She squeezed him close to her and cried.

***********The End**************

Lame ending? I had to end it, somehow!


End file.
